The present disclosure relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for use in performing surgical procedures, and more specifically, relates to surgical robotic systems, devices, and methods for use in performing surgical actions including, but not limited to, minimally invasive surgical procedures (MIS) and natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgical procedures (NOTES).
Conventionally, surgical procedures performed in a body cavity of a patient, such as the abdominal cavity, required one or more large access incisions to a patient in order for the surgical team to perform a surgical action. With advancements in medical science and technology, such conventional surgical procedures have been largely replaced by minimally invasive surgery (MIS) procedures and, where applicable, natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgical procedures (NOTES). Recent developments in respect to computer-assisted and/or robotic surgical technology have contributed to advancements in the MIS and NOTES fields, including the ability to translate a surgeon's desired surgical actions into precise movements of surgical instruments inside a body cavity of a patient.